<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sexy m.f. by nasabasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884977">sexy m.f.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa'>nasabasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>xemnas/reader from my tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sfw- xemnas [loved.]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all of these were written late 2019-early 2020. nothing recent.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So, that ask. Can we have some Redemption AU Xemnas angst? And fluff? Maybe with an S/O who comforts him? I imagine he somehow got away/out of Xehanort's control and managed to grow a heart."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were warned once you agreed to go through with this- to agree to take care of a man who grew to exist despite his depravity of humanity within- that it had the potential to be hell. It had the potential to cause you emotional stress at the understanding that if he grew to trust you, you would be left solely alone to be the one to take on the emotional weight. You were going to have to be his rock even if he hated you with everything within his new heart- and despite everything-</p><p>You agreed. </p><p>And they were right: Even was right in warning you his emotions would be weak and odd, Ienzo was right in telling you there was no way to truly gauge how he would act with the absence of Terra and Xehanort, and Ansem the Wise warned you he could become violent and erratic at the flip of a switch, and yet- </p><p>You agreed. </p><p>You agreed to take care of Xemnas- the superior of the first Organization XIII, one of the vessels of Xehanort, and the nobody made from Ansem. There was no way he would be “easy” to help. You knew that going in. You knew the story- the walls of Xehanort’s rage and darkness crumbling around the fragments of memories of emotions of Ansem taking over Xemnas to the point of what could be perceived as insanity- while it was simply the growth of a heart that never truly existed. What might have been perceived as a miracle to those ignorant to him trued into a nightmare- the only memories of regret, fear, betrayal, and a deepening sadness that drowned his new heart created the dilemma never understood but expected: a new heart completely riddled with that of only veterans of agony and sorrow would feel. Even warned you those emotions would be hard to drown out. Ienzo warned you it would be hard to gain his trust, as the only ones he had ever truly trusted were all turned against him. Ansem the Wise warned you that the emotional outburst of confusion within new emotions would be frequent, and yet-</p><p>You agreed.</p><p>—–</p><p>The bed was cold. The left side, closest to the restroom, was cold. It was something that you wished wasn’t regular, but somehow became so; the absence of Xemnas rushing adrenalin-fueled by fear making you urgent to search your house for him. You pulled yourself from your sleep clouded thoughts to finally look around- the bedroom empty with the exception of you, the bathroom door cracked open with a nightlight barely illuminating the floor, and the chairs beside the expansive bookshelf empty. </p><p>Pulling yourself to the side of your bed, you pulled on your robe and noticed his houseshoes still on his side of the bed-</p><p>He was still inside. </p><p>A soft breath of relief leaving you, you walked out into the hallway, peaking through the rooms in search for him-</p><p>Xemnas. </p><p>You had no idea what to call your relationship. He was aloof and scared and confused. He was clingy and curious and understanding. He was the strangest- grown- man you had ever met. You understood, of course, but that did not dismiss the pre-teen breakdowns and child-like clinginess to inanimate objects. He always wants attention and to be left alone. He always wants you but also your absence. It was odd. He wanted your physical affections and kisses while also retreating and freaking out at your surprise touches. But you understood-</p><p>You understood the warning of the threat of overwhelming emotions relating to his physical health. You understood that his emotions were completely new, something exciting and terrifying, while they could easily turn sour for his well being; you had taken the advice of precautions- locking away your razors, the sleep aids, any prescriptions, and any knives in the kitchen- for his physical health, while it still caused the fear to rise inside of you. </p><p>Turning the corner, you found him: </p><p>Standing beside the floor-length window, looking out over the greenery; the solitude home away from everyone to heal and to learn, observing the silent nature in the starry night. HIs frame close to the closed window, simply staring while you took in his silent stature: his loose nightclothes concealed by his robe, barefoot against the wood of the floor, a far off look in his eye that you had learned to identify as the same gaze he gave to Kingdom hearts. </p><p>Glancing up at the clock of the living room, the smaller hand resting distinctively on two, you relaxed slightly at knowing he would still be able to get rest tonight. </p><p>“Hey,” you quietly called out to him, walking over to him while he barely turned his head to see you, resting a hand against his back to gently rub it, “Is this alright?” </p><p>Xemnas silently nodded, his muscles relaxing under your touch. You watched over his face, his eyes tired and bloodshot while his nose was flushed at his previous activities, his face uncharacteristically holding the expression that made your gut sink. </p><p>“Would you rather say quiet instead of talking?” You gently asked, rubbing his back again, noting his previous non-verbal episodes. </p><p>Xemnas was silent, and if you didn’t know him you would believe him to be ignoring you, while he thought out how he felt; a little exercise he had learned from you on knowing how he felt. His eyes were lost in the night sky, silently observing the stars while his thoughts sidetracked away from your question. You patiently waited for his response, looking out over the foliage with him, observing the silence of the night, before turning back to him- his eyes brimming with tears, his face attempting to stay stoic as his lip quivered, his Adam’s apple rising with the gulp to hold back the sorrow he felt- </p><p>“Xem-” </p><p>“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Xemnas finally asked, his voice cracking as his voice quivered, your gut sinking with an unpleasant pain, your heart racing your own pain, “Why are you constantly taking care of a monster?” You stared at him for a moment, his far off look now shrouded with the melancholy fear of abandonment and uselessness. </p><p>“Xemnas, I’m not taking care of a monster-” </p><p>“You are! That’s all I am! I am a monster!” His voice raised, turning to face you as his stoic expression finally broke- his bottom lip quivering, his eyes bloodshot in the sting of new tears, his cheek dampened with the flow of tears- “That’s all I am,” His quivering whisper making your chest tighten with sadness, “That’s all I ever have been. That’s all I ever will be. A squandering waste of your time.”</p><p>“Look at me,” You cupped his cheeks, gently stroking away the tears that continued to fall, his flooded carnelian eyes meeting yours, “I am not wasting my time with you, alright? If I was, do you think I’d be up at two in the morning looking for you?”</p><p>“You were told to do this. You were told to-”</p><p>“I agreed, unconditionally, to care for you,” you interrupted him, your own eyes stinging with young tears, “And I don’t intend on stopping anytime soon; no matter how many times I need to tell you that I love you, no matter how many times I need to tell you that you’re worth it to me, no matter how many times I need to hold you and take care of you- I won’t stop.” </p><p>Xemnas’s eyes searched yours, fresh tears falling to be wiped away by your gentle thumbs, before his body fell against yours, his knees giving out as his broken sob resonated through the room. Your arms immediately wrapping around him as you fell to your knees with him, gently holding him while he sobbed against your shoulder, his arms tightly holding you while your throat burned with the succession of quick emotions rushing through you. </p><p>“Why did you choose me? Why did you choose me to love?” Xemnas sobbed, his fingers digging into your back, “You love me without a reason and I cause you heartache and annoyance.”</p><p>“You don’t cause me annoyance, Xemnas,” You whispered in his ear, gently rubbing his back to calm him the best you could, “You cause me to love you. Everything you do- and that means through the harder times, and that’s okay. Because I love you, even if you’re never able to love me back or to understand, I love you, okay?” </p><p>“Okay,” Xemnas finally breathed out, his breath shaky against your neck which was damped in tears, his own stomach twisting with guilt. </p><p>“How about we go back to bed?” You suggested, gently pulling back and cupping his face, his tears stained with tears as he sniffled. Xemnas nodded, his eyes swollen and tired as he finally met your eyes, </p><p>“I’m sorry,” He croaked out, his eyes thick with regret and irritation. </p><p>“Xemnas, you never have to apologize for getting out your emotions, that’s why we’re here,” You gently explained, softly stroking his hair.</p><p>“I made you wake up in the middle of the night when you should be able to get sleep,” He choked out again, his face downcast with irritation at himself. </p><p>“You didn’t make me do anything; I got up on my own accord; now, how about we go back to bed, where we can relax?” You offered again, attempting to distract him from his twisting gut. He nodded, letting you stand to lead him back to the bedroom; you stopped to fill a glass of water, carrying it back as you grabbed a washcloth, sitting Xemnas down on the bed. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” You reassured him, quickly dampening the washcloth with cool water, joining him back on the bed. </p><p>“Try to drink as much water as you can,” You gently told him, sitting beside him to wipe his face, gently cleaning his cheeks from his tears, “everything is alright, you’ve done nothing wrong, okay?” </p><p>Xemnas nodded, finishing the water, relaxing to the touch of the cool cloth against his inflamed skin. </p><p>“I love you too,” Xemnas hoarsely said, barely audible as he fiddled with his fingers. </p><p>You paused, staring back at him while you softly smiled, joy filling your chest, softly humming before pulling him into your arms, cradling him as he began to relax again. </p><p>“What do I want you to remember?” You quietly asked, stroking his hair. </p><p>“I’m not a burden,”</p><p>“You’re not a burden.” </p><p>“I’m not a mistake,” </p><p>“You’re not a mistake,” </p><p>Xemnas paused, stalling his breaths for a moment. </p><p>“It’s okay if you can’t say-”</p><p>“I’m loved.” </p><p>“You’re loved,” You smiled wider still, pulling him back down to the pillows, pulling the blanket over you as you rest his head against your chest. “Try to sleep the best you can, alright?” You softly told him, continuing to stroke his hair as he nodded. </p><p>“And if you need to get up again because of this, wake me up, okay?” </p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sfw- xemnas headcanons [soft]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hi! Could you write some more soft hcs with Xemnas please and thank you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Xemnas is very soft with you compared to the way he treats others; his tone softens, his gaze is less harsh, his lips sometimes threaten to smile- something he only has saved for you</li>
<li>He is only soft around you. If you told anyone the way he treats you when you’re in private, they would never believe you. </li>
<li>Xemnas enjoys having you with him similarly to Saix; just a companion with him while he does his normal daily duties. Sometimes he’ll move you closer to him so that you will hold onto his arm while he talks about whatever is on his mind.</li>
<li>When he speaks to you, he’s not as loud and sharp as he typically is. He actually speaks softly, only to where the two of you can hear it. He doesn’t enjoy being loud. </li>
<li>Xemnas pulls you aside after meetings and normally, it seems like you’ve done something that displeased him, but he only does that so no one decides to bother you- he likes having alone time with you</li>
<li>Saix doesn’t get jealous, per se, but when you and Xemnas first got together, he was very confused as to why Xemnas suddenly seemed so concerned with you. </li>
<li>And then one-day Xemnas dismissed your mission and Saix only saw you once- in the grey room with a neck covered in hickeys and he stopped questioning the unspoken relationship between the two of you</li>
<li>Xemnas goes to bed late, normally quietly laying down beside you, you subconsciously moving to the warmth, resting your head where his heart is supposed to be before he gently kisses you on the forehead and finally goes to sleep. </li>
<li>If you stay up with him, he doesn’t get mushy, but he gets sentimental of you- he notes that you’ve made him have close to feeling something for the first time in his existence, holding you close to his chest while he strokes your hair, gently kissing your forehead before moving your chin up to passionately kiss you</li>
<li>There are rare times that if you’re taking a bath, he’ll join you; holding you against him while the two of you simply relax in silence</li>
<li>He doesn’t like too much noise. He prefers when its quieter; if he takes you on an outing, it’s normally at night in a garden. </li>
<li>He secretly gives you roses. He’ll leave them on your pillow or on your table for you to find</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sfw- xemnas [pinning after a male s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"May request a very quiet male s/o who's has a crush on the Xemnas please? I need some ideas for a character design and story project"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Xemnas is intimidating, and he is well enough aware of that, so once you joined and he noticed how reserved you were around him, he didn’t think too much of it. </li>
<li>He did start to think much of it when he noticed your fleeting glances that seemed to be reserved just for him, your eyes cutting over and scanning over him briefly before turning your head away when he caught you-</li>
<li>He noticed this ten-fold when he noticed you were able to keep eye contact with Saix when he spoke to you about a mission, despite how reserved you were, and how this changed when he asked to speak with you. </li>
<li>Xemnas was far from offended by it and found it somewhat entertaining to call you into private with him, circling around you before getting just too close to you and gently touching your jaw or chin. </li>
<li>He is also far from ignorant, noticing the way your skin heated around him and the way your body seemed to submit to his even in the most professional setting-</li>
<li>Xemnas relished in it. </li>
<li>Either he will call you into private with him and cut to the chase- claiming you after noticing how cute you were being- or mess with you a little more by pulling you against him at random times and teasing you. </li>
<li>Xem gets possessive whenever he finds one thing he likes or he claims to be important, and if you are deemed in that category, he will happily claim you and tends to forget that you have to be okay with it too. If he’s going too fast you have to be pretty upfront and tell him. </li>
<li>Tbf he just thinks how quiet you are is adorable and he just wants to claim you from then on. </li>
<li>May or may not ask you to get on your knees just so that he could see what you would look like oop-</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sfw- xemnas [soft morning]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"May I request a soft morning wake up with Xemnas, please?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes softly fluttering open, snuggling closer into the blanket and the arm wrapped around your body, blinking up to look at the man sleeping beside you; his face relaxed in a peaceful expression, his hair laid back into the pillow, his quiet breaths rising in his chest- Xemnas staying in his peaceful slumber beside you. His arm stayed tight around you, keeping gently secured against his body for warmth, while your head rested on his chest over where his heart should have been. Your nimble fingers gently made their way up to his chest, feeling the muscle under your touch, before resting your hand on his shoulder. You felt the way his chest rose with every breath, his grip around your back tightening as his tangerine eyes opened to look down and meet yours, an uncharacteristic softness taking them over as a faint smile graced his lips.</p>
<p>“Good morning, little one.” Xemnas’s low, uncharacteristically gravelly voice resonating through you while his arm pulls you up, his lips touching yours harshly, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip while you quietly moan, his passionate movements pulling you away from every thought you could have been thinking. His arm pulled you up, bringing you to sit on his lap, his kiss softening while pulling you close to him. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” you softly giggled, pulling away to rest your forehead against his, meeting your eyes to his intense stare. His eyes were locked on yours in a way you couldn’t describe, but it was the look he always gave you: the way his eyes locked on yours in a way that made you stop to stare back, the way the deep intensity that hid behind his eyes seemed to cut into you, the way his eyes only stayed on yours for so long just to cut down to your lips. Everything he did brought you closer to him. </p>
<p>“Did you sleep well?” He asked lowly, his eyes darting back to your lips before meeting yours again. </p>
<p>“Yes,” you said against his lips before diving back into kissing him, the softness of his lips against yours while his hands gently rested on your back, pulling away for you to lay down on his chest, nuzzling your face against his neck, feeling his deep chuckle against your lips when you begin to slowly kiss up his neck. </p>
<p>“I’m taking that as you want to stay in bed then?” Xemnas asked, his hands moving to your lower back while you lazily kissed up his neck before moving down, finding where his coat would begin on his shoulders before gently sucking and licking at the spot. </p>
<p>“Yes,” you finally said once you moved away from the spot, his chuckle vibrating through you again before one of his hands laced through your hair, bringing your lips up to kiss you again. </p>
<p>“I have to get up at some point.”</p>
<p>“But do you really?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“But do you really?”</p>
<p>Xemnas chuckled again at your inquisition before moving to sit up, bringing you with him as he lightly kissed your neck. </p>
<p>“Let’s get up together then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. sfw- xemnas [bad day]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey there, could you write some more soft Xemnas comforting reader after a crappy day? [Work was garbage today(&gt;."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked into Xemnas’s bedroom, which has become your second bedroom, just for you to fall face down on the bed. You relaxed into the bed, feeling the soft mattress relax against your body, letting the tension from your shoulders finally dissipate. You heard a dark corridor open behind you, but you could barely care; completely sore and irritated from your mission. </p>
<p>“What are you doing, amor?” Your superior asked you, his hand on your back while you heard him chuckle at your position on his bed. </p>
<p>“Laying here,” You said, muffled by his comforter, for his hand to come to your shoulder, flipping you over. </p>
<p>“Hm,” Xemnas quietly hummed, his hand gently cupping your face, his thumb soothingly stroking your cheek. </p>
<p>“Bad day,” You quietly said, holding his hand against your skin. </p>
<p>“What was it?” </p>
<p>“Just a long mission,”<br/>“You are not required to do them,” He said lowly, his amber eyes meeting yours. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind doing them, Xemnas,” You explained, “they’re just exhausting sometimes.” </p>
<p>Xemnas was silent, continuing to stroke your cheek, leaning down and gently kissing you; his lips slowly moving against yours, his tongue softly caressing your bottom lip, only to move away all too soon. His arms gently lifted you up, carrying you into his private bathroom. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“We are taking a bath. Is that alright with you?” Xemnas asked you, pecking your forehead, before setting you down on the edge of the tub.<br/>“Mhmm,” You quietly said, going behind him to take off your uniform; your heavy coat falling off of your shoulders, peeling your tight pants off of you, and kicking off your boots and socks, leaving you bare while you wrapped your arms around Xemnas’s still clothed middle. </p>
<p>“Here, little one,” He quietly said, leading you in front of him to kiss you gently, his lips softly moving against yours, before you stepped into the warm water, immediately relaxing to the warmth.</p>
<p>“Join me,” You said quietly, holding onto his hand before he chuckled, moving away to remove his own uniform while you laid back in the warm water; completely relaxed while you let all of your thoughts fall away, You felt his warm hand on your shoulder to lean you forward, sitting behind you, pulling you against his chest with his legs on either side of your own. The comfortable silence between the two of you, his silver bangs falling against your shoulder, resting his head against yours; a soft kiss pressed against your head, his warm arms wrapped around your body, the soft comfort of his prescience that seemed to break your walls, a foreign echo of love between the two of you, a simple action of limbs wrapped together in a bath. You let your eyes fall shut, resting against him, slowly falling asleep in the warm water with your partner who held you as his own heart. </p>
<p>“Rest, little one,” Xemnas quietly said, kissing behind your ear, your mind finally slipping into sleep, but not before you heard him softly say, “My heart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sfw- xemnas [claiming you]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, love your blog! Could you write how Xemnas first made the reader his? Thanks!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew the heated gaze that was fueled by emptiness must be something more- you knew the way that his eyes trailed up your body was something more than his intensity- and there had to be something more. You knew of what he was but you never knew who he was- he was always the mystery that seemed to sear its way into your mind. It could be a simple meeting, where his eyes found their way to yours, staying a second too long. It could be passing each other, his arm somehow grazing yours despite the distance between the two of you, his touch staying in your mind until it happened again. </p>
<p>And now, here you were, standing in the glow of Kingdom Hearts while you waited for your Superior, waiting on him to arrive to meet you. He called you to see him, a strange request of privacy, alone, asking you in person after he sent Saix to find you. You knew it was odd but he was your superior, you had to see him, and something within you told you had to see him. </p>
<p>Looking up slowly, you looked at the moon which the man seemed to worship; a promise he made to return your hearts fueled by your word and a heart-shaped rock. You knew something had to be something deeper to this- to everything. Silently stepping back, your back hit someone’s chest, a hand resting on your hip before you turned to see him: Xemnas.</p>
<p>“I apologize for my earlier absence,” Xemnas’s low voice rumbled through you, speaking before you were able to get an apology out for running into him.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, I was early anyway,” You said, somehow unable to break the intense gaze between the two of you; his intensity was normal, he was an intense nobody, but this was different- this time there was something behind those eyes. </p>
<p>A moment of silence fell between the two of you, his eyes watching yours, his hand continuing to rest on your hip, his face holding a look you didn’t quite recognize before his hand made its way up your side, his gloved fingers raising your chin for him to look at your lips.</p>
<p>“Who did you give your heart to?” He asked, his eyes locked on your lips before you began speaking.</p>
<p>“No one,” You softly said, your eyes darting to his lips before his eyes rose to meet yours. </p>
<p>“It is hard to believe no one claimed your heart,” HIs voice coming out close to a growl. </p>
<p>“No one was able to. Some tried.” You reassured him, his eyes cutting into yours, a gentleness slowly taking over the harshness of his gaze. </p>
<p>“And what about in the absence of your heart?” he asked after a pause, his chest now flush against yours, slowly moving his face down to where you could feel his breath against you. His intense gaze bore into yours, watching you for any answer your body could give him. </p>
<p>“I could be persuaded,” You whispered against his lips, his lips finally capturing yours, both of his hands moving to hold you; one holding your head while one rested on your lower back. Your hands found their place on his shoulders, holding on while he dipped further down, his tongue pushing against yours, causing you to moan. His soft growl which rose from the back of his throat only urged you both to continue before pulling away, your soft pants against his lips as you met his eyes again: the burning of passion flooded his gaze while a deep breath was taken from him, a soft smile seeming to show through, breaking his facial expression of nothingness. </p>
<p>His silence was short-lived, his lips gently moving to your jaw, soft kisses moving down you. His teeth softly grazed your skin, randomly pulling the skin between his teeth. </p>
<p>“You must understand this,” His low voice against your ear before he took your earlobe between his teeth, gently pulling before he moved under your ear, “No one will have you if you choose this.”</p>
<p>“I know,” you quietly said, a bite landing under your ear, a gasp escaping you as he ground his teeth against your skin. “I choose this.” </p>
<p>You felt his lips curl against your skin, a hand moving to cup your bottom while his soft chuckle vibrated against your skin. </p>
<p>“Then let us continue this little union.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sfw- xemnas [cozy afternoon]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hello again! Could you please write something about spending a cozy afternoon with Xemnas? Thanks!'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was cold,” You softly mumbled into Xemnas’s back, your arms wrapped around his middle while he was attempting to work. </p>
<p>“You can get a blanket,” Xemnas responded emptily, continuing to work and ignoring you. </p>
<p>“Xemnas, you’ve been working for the last 6 hours,” You quietly said, pulling yourself closer to his warmth.</p>
<p>“And?” He dryly responded. </p>
<p>“And you need a break,” you pouted, resting your head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I am not tired,” </p>
<p>“I need you to take a break,” </p>
<p>“You can bare without me,” </p>
<p>“Xemnas,” You finally whined, drawing out his name before the frigid skin of your hands touched his neck. </p>
<p>“Why are you this cold?” He asked after he tensed up at the temperature. </p>
<p>“Because you’re not holding me,” You pouted before kissing his cheek, feeling him scoff at your childish reasoning before putting his work down. </p>
<p>“Fine then,” he said before turning to you, cupping your face gently before passionately kissing you; warmth spreading through you while his hands found your hips, pulling you against him, his touch sure and firm. His lips melding against yours while his tongue slowly moved against your bottom lip, agonizingly slow before he pulled away, his amber eyes meeting yours in what you could mistakenly call an emotion. </p>
<p>Xemnas kept eye contact with you before sweeping you off your feet, picking you up and carrying you to your shared bed; his eyes watching you while you nuzzled against his chest. Softly placing you down, his eyes roaming over what you now wore opposed to your organization coat: a large hoodie and yoga pants. Grabbing his hands into yours, you pulled him down to sit beside you, wrapping your arms tightly around him. Chuckling at your clinginess, he slowly pried you off of him to take off his coat and gloves, leaving him simply in his pants and a tight, black t-shirt, before pulling you back into his arms. His warmth radiated off of him while your cheek rested against where his heart should have been, although hollow in it’s absence. </p>
<p>“Is this better, little one?” He softly asked, his hand gently stroking your hair before it traveled to cup your jaw, bringing your head up for you to look him in his eyes; the unusual softness threatening to take over his eyes before his lips lightly touched yours, feeling the softness of his lips. </p>
<p>“Much better,” You quietly said against his lips, Xemnas softly chuckling against your lips before you drove back in; his lips melding against yours in the best way, his hand gently holding the back of your head while his tongue overwhelmed yours, pulling back and leaving you panting. </p>
<p>Xemnas moved beside you, pulling a thick blanket over the two of you, the warmth consuming you while you were pressed back against his chest. Silently, his hands moved to hold your back, the soft circles traced in your back, kissing your forehead softly. The comfortable silence hung between the two of you; words unnecessary in the soft comfort of each other. It was rare that Xemnas would even allow you to pull him completely away from his work, no matter the reason, and conceding to your want of physical affection. He typically would tell you to wait; to wait until nighttime and when he was finished working: When he had time for you. </p>
<p>You looked up at him, his hands continuing to gently rub you, while he rested against the five pillows you insisted on keeping on the bed; his eyes closed while his breathing slowed, the tension which normally consumed him gone. Xemnas blinked his eyes open before they landed on yours, his lips forming into a small smile at catching you staring. </p>
<p>“Enjoying yourself?” Xemnas quietly asked, his arms tightening around you. Silently nodding your head before your hands rubbed down his muscles, feeling the sharp curves under your touch, his eyes watching your hands that worked to memorize every bit of him. Resting your hand on his stomach before his hand leads you to kiss him again, his tongue working against yours with more vigor, his teeth roughly grazing yours. </p>
<p>“You are dangerously close, little one.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. sfw- xemnas [kitty cat]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>";-; I... I meant the kitty post as a request I'm sorry- ❄"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silently walking along the expansive halls of a castle you could care less about, an itch ran up your back that could only be remedied with one thing- pets. Gently trotting, you found the one door that was cracked open in the slightest and peaking your head through, finding a man with blue hair speaking with one with silver, your curiosity getting the better of you as you creeped through the room, hiding beside the side of the desk. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Saix,” The silver-headed finally responded, your attention brought to him as he sat above you, your tail flicking as the mischievous want filled your body. The footsteps lead to the door as you heard it close, your tail flicking again as you circled the man’s legs, settling yourself on his boots as you heard his pen continue to scribble against the many papers on his desk. </p>
<p>The chair moved back as you felt the foot leave from under you, a soft “murowl” leaving you as you blinked up at him, his cold gaze on you as he looked down at you. </p>
<p>“What are you doing in here?” He quietly asked you as you rose to your feet, hopping in his lap as you resituated yourself in his warm lap. </p>
<p>“As adorable as you are, we can’t have you in here,” He murmured, lifting you up as you made a disgruntled noise, putting you through a dark portal as you hissed- the portal closing behind you as you trotted forward to the other side, the dull light on the other side evident. </p>
<p>Exiting the portal, you grumbled to yourself as you shifted back to your human form, gently running your hand through your hand as you watched the rain continue to fall in the pitchblack city. </p>
<p>“I wanna go back,” You murmured, rubbing your eyes before you noticed another person in a black cloak, walking through the city as they spoke to another. </p>
<p>Turning back to your cat self, you sprinted over to them as they opened one of the mysterious portals, quickly following after them as you found yourself already missing that man’s warmth, stepping back into the ivory castle with your intentions. Trotting along the newly familiar walls, you followed one of the cloaked ones to the same door, sneaking in as he opened and entered. </p>
<p>“Yo, Xemnas,” He bluntly said as you quickly made your way back to the desk, the man beginning to the man, Xemnas. Sneaking under the desk, you sat in front of his feet as you waited for their conversation to end, a soft purr leaving you. </p>
<p>“Thank you as always, Xigbar,” Xemnas said, a slight exhaustion in his voice as you heard the door close again, standing as you purred against his legs, gently rubbing against them. </p>
<p>“How did you get back in here?” He quietly asked you, your soft noise making him almost smile as you leaped into his lap again, your purrs making him smile. </p>
<p>“Well, if that’s how it is,” He murmured, gently stroking your back as you purred louder, melting into his lap, “As long as you stay quiet, you can stay.” </p>
<p>Letting out a louder purr of understanding, you snuggled into his lap as he continued to work, your happy noises vibrating against his leg as you dozed off. </p>
<p>A lifting motion pulled you from your sleep as you were carried through another portal, instead this time placed down on a soft bed as you blinked up at the man. </p>
<p>“You are rather cute, aren’t you?” He said to himself, scratching your ears as you leaned into his scratches. </p>
<p>“Now, stay here while I shower,” He instructed you, standing up as he began to strip, your mind turning increasingly perverted as you watched him reveal his body- jumping down and rubbing between his legs. </p>
<p>“You can’t help me with that, kitty,” he quietly said, gently petting you before walking to the restroom- your hand on his arm stopping him as he looked at you in shock. </p>
<p>“I can too help,” You quietly said, holding onto his arm as he took in everything that just happened, his eyes turning dark at your appearance. </p>
<p>“Alright then, kitty cat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. sfw- xemnas [kitty cat ii]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Okay kitty x Xemnas is something I didn't know I needed! Like oh my goodness. Can we have more, like kitty Cuddles or anything?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing, pretty kitty?” Xemnas quietly asked as you purred, rubbing your head against his arm before starting to circle his lap, his hand gently running down your back as you were warmed with the comfort of his touch. </p>
<p>Softly chirping in response as you circled his lap, massaging your paws into his lap as you silently looked at him, watching him work as you settled down. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He murmured as you continued to massage your paws against his thighs, loudly purring before circling his lap one more time as you curled into a ball in his lap. </p>
<p>“Hm,” Xemnas softly hummed, stroking your back as he continued to work, enjoying your silent company while you rested in his lap, “You’re a warm little kitty.” </p>
<p>Softly purring, you opened your eyes enough to look at him as you nuzzled your head against his stomach, turning over onto your back as you moved your head from his stomach to his crotch.<br/>“You know I have to work,” He quietly said as you let out a little chirp at his hand returning to your back, soothing you to lay back down. </p>
<p>“Lovely, my little kitty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. sfw- xemnas [soft nights]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can I get an asexual Xemnas and his equally asexual s/o and all they do is be soft and cuddle and stuff??? （*/∇＼*）"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh i lean very asexual in person. i just like fake people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You silently walked along the white halls, nothing in particular taking up your thoughts, while you walked to meet Xemnas; a nightly, silent meeting between the two of you that added an artificial comfort to your seemingly trivial time within the organization. You knew this meeting well, normally ending with Xemnas holding you tightly against him, a comforting silence taking over the two of you, while you also knew how stressed Xemnas seemed to have become recently. </p>
<p>Turning the corner, you entered his study, stress seeming to crackle through the air while you walked to his desk, Xemnas paying you no attention as you entered. </p>
<p>“Hey,” You said softly, standing beside his chair while he continued to review over a report Saix gave him. </p>
<p>“Hello, little one,” Xemnas said, this voice gruff from hours of silence and work, his shoulders tensing once you placed your hands on them. </p>
<p>“You’ve been working all day,” You said softly, your tone seeming to relax him while your hands began to work at his shoulders; gently rubbing over the tight knots that had tightened with days of stress. </p>
<p>“I am aware,” He said, his voice less harsh as his volume decreased, “It has been stressful, these last two days with what Vexen has been working on.”<br/>“I know, but you need to manage that,” You softly explained, your smaller hands moving from his shoulders to put his pen down, your hands holding onto his. </p>
<p>“I suppose you are right,” He quietly said, your lips softly pecking his cheek while you moved to let him stand, pulling his hands to lead him to stand. </p>
<p>Xemnas stood in front of you, his thumbs softly rubbing circles in your hands, his amber eyes locked on yours while his gaze remained soft; his obvious emotting look boring into you before he leaded down, gently kissing your forehead before leading you away in a dark corridor, ending up in the shared bedroom. Xemnas silently lead you to the bed, before he worked to remove his coat, gloves, and boots, while you mimicked. He gently sat down beside you on the bed, pulling you into a gentle grip against his chest, gently rubbing your shoulders. </p>
<p>“Lay down,” You softly said, moving away while he cocked an eyebrow at you, then laying down; your hands moving back onto his bare shoulders, finding the knots you found earlier to gently work them out. Your thumbs rubbing over his shoulders while you felt him hum, a quiet thank you for your actions, while you moved down his back, working the stress out of his muscles. </p>
<p>“Thank you, little one,” Xemnas quietly said, an inkling of sleep in his voice, before he flipped over, pulling you down against him, “Thank you for being a constant for me.” </p>
<p>You softly hummed, pulling yourself against him, moving to place a hand on his shoulder while you laid against his absent heart. </p>
<p>“I’ll always be a constant for you, Xemnas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. sfw- xemnas headcanons [ace s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're amazing! May I request Xemnas reacting to an S/O who is ace? Not necessarily sex repulsed, just indifferent? But likes being affectionate."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Honestly, I don’t think Xemnas would really bat an eye; because of being a Nobody, I feel like he would honestly just mimic what you presented to him; you present affection, he’ll give you affection </li>
<li>Xemnas only ask once, making sure that you know he is open to sex, but when you explain how you feel he understands, not pushing it or bringing it up again </li>
<li>Xemnas might act like a stale piece of bread, but he accepts your affection and loves it. He’s never experience affection and he secretly always wants it </li>
<li>When the two of you are alone, he likes wrapping his arms around your back just to feel your warmth against his, resting his head on yours while softly kissing your hair </li>
<li>He also enjoys just being able to hold you without having to go further. It’s relaxing </li>
<li>Xemnas has an odd gentleness saved for you; he will silently cuddle with you when you sleep, he likes you resting your head on his chest, just having your warmth- it’s so uncharacteristic from him but it feels so right</li>
<li>His kisses are passionate, but in a different way; he doesn’t do it in an attempt to rile you up- he just does it because it’s the closest he feels to emotions he has to translate that to you some way</li>
<li>Kisses. So many kisses. He loves kissing you as much as he can; sometimes a silent kiss on your forehead, sometimes pulling you to him to kiss you for a while, sometimes a sneaky kiss placed literally anywhere. He loves kissing. </li>
<li>All in all, he doesn’t think too much about it- you’re his and that’s all that matters.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. sfw- xemnas [missing s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So...what you think Xemnas would do if his S/O went missing?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda yandere-y. <br/>i should write a yandere xemnas at some point. that seems fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><em>Oh boy</em></li>
<li><em>hes mad. hes big mad. </em></li>
<li>you’re his; nothing is allowed to take you. </li>
<li>If you’ve been kidnapped, he’ll go on his own and get you back- and he will get you back. You are his goal. You are his; no one is even to touch you, much less outsmart him or sneak around him to take you away from him</li>
<li>You know those people who get silent when absolutely enraged? Xemnas. All the way. He finds you; sending dusk out to find you, his trail not far behind before he takes you away from what has taken you away from him- because you’re his to have</li>
<li>If you got lost or wandered off, he won’t be as… militant but he will find you and bring you back- sometimes sending a dusk to just see if you got sidetracked buying ice cream or a sweet</li>
<li>Xemnas keeps an eye on you; whether it be a Dusk or Xigbar, there is something watching over you while you’re out of his sight</li>
<li>So if anything does happen, out of their sight, that makes him want to go take care of it himself. </li>
<li>Once he gets you back, he keeps you with him. You won’t leave his sight for a while, making sure you’re safe in his possession- he knows you were taken against your will, because you could never want to leave him, right? </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. nsfw- xemnas [pearly i]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ok so you can’t put forward a wonderful thought like that about Xemnas and the pearl strings and not write something! It’s too perfect! Pretty please?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look gorgeous, <em>amor</em>,” Xemnas lowly chuckled, his fingers trailing down your legs and back up again, almost touching your core before moving away again. You stood before him, a blindfold covering your eyes, white lingerie of his choice, and high heels with your hands tied behind your back in pearls.</p>
<p>You felt his gaze on you- hot and wanting- while he continued to tease you with his feather-light touches and sweet praises. You were not allowed to speak unless spoken to. You were not allowed to beg unless instructed you. You were completely and totally at the mercy of the man you couldn’t see. </p>
<p>“Spread your legs apart,” He commanded, his hand trailing up your legs before finally rubbing against your core, biting your lip to hold back your whine from finally being touched. His fingers were slow and deliberate, moving your panties to the side, gently moving his fingers against your clit, dipping into your wet folds while you struggled to remain silent.</p>
<p>“Good,” He quietly praised you, removing his fingers completely before you heard the rustling of his belt buckle, a small bit of excitement moving through you while you waited on him to continue. </p>
<p>“You look lovely tied in pearls,” Xemnas complimented you again, his hand gripping your arm before he moved you forward, your knees hitting the bed before he pushed you down, your back to him before he forcefully turned you over, his gaze hot on you while you remained helpless before him. His finger roughly tweaked your nipple through your lace, the material rubbing your sensitive skin as you attempted to not draw blood from the bite on your lip.<br/>“Moan,” He simply commanded, letting you start to moan freely while he continued his selective tormenting on your nipple before a rough, forceful kiss was placed on your lips. </p>
<p>“Good. You’re allowed to continue moaning,” He quietly said as his hands spread apart your legs, your ankles resting on his shoulders </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” You softly whimpered, his hands resting on your thighs before pulling you flush against him, his length filling you in a swift motion as you loudly moaned, his length slowly grinding against yours. Your gasps filled the room before he even began moving, his hips roughly snapping against you before hearing him growl; your walls clenching around him as he roughly rubbed your walls, your mouth hung open in broken and long moans. His hips abusing your pelvis with each thrust against you- a hand roughly gripping your throat before your legs were pushed higher against his shoulders, your body almost folding in half while he choked you, your moans cut off by your gasp for air while your walls continued to tighten around him. </p>
<p>“Do you want to orgasm?” He growled, your head quickly nodding while you attempted to hold off your orgasm until he allowed you; his thrust becoming erratic through your tightness.</p>
<p>“Cum,” He growled, his hand tightening around your throat tighter, his thrust bruising you while you tightened around him, your moans completely cut off by his grip; his orgasm rushing over him as he stilled, a lowly groaning while he filled you, roughly pulling out before you were turned over, your panties put back where they originally were.</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. sfw- xemnas [pearly ii]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"*fans self* So...I might need a water bottle after reading about Xemnas and the pearls. Can we get a part 2, of Xemnas giving his S/O some aftercare from that rough night, pretty please? 💕"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darling,” Xemnas softly said, feeling the blindfold gently be removed off of your eyes, your eyes blinking open to look at him, still attempting to calm your breathing after everything that just expired; his hands untying your pearls from your wrist gently, careful of the string before resting it on the table. You felt the dull soreness in between your legs before his hand gently stroked your hair out of your face, his lips gently kissing your forehead. </p>
<p>“You did so well, darling,” he praised, pulling you into his arms, your head resting against his chest while your sleepiness began to set in. </p>
<p>“Can we shower?” You softly asked, resting your eyes while his hands gently stroked your back. </p>
<p>“Can you stand?” He asked, but you could hear the smirk in his voice; he knew the answer already. </p>
<p>“Not really,” </p>
<p>“A bath then.” </p>
<p>With that, Xemnas briefly left, the water starting before he returned to you; your eyes lazily looking over his body while he sat beside you. You watched the way his muscles rippled down his chest, his tanned skin in stark contrast to silver hair; everything watched and noted while he pulled you against him. Lifting you up, your head resting against his chest while he carried you, feeling the warmth of his skin against your cheek. Silently closing your eyes, you hummed at the peace and softness of it all; his gentleness rare but beautiful. You opened your eyes as you were gently placed in the warm bath, fluffy bubbles and warm water, before Xemnas joined you from behind, his hand softly pulling you against his chest, his nose gently moving your hair away from your ear to kiss it. </p>
<p>“Exquisite,” he softly said, moving his soft kisses down your neck before his hands left your middle, his hands resting on your shoulders. His thumbs slowly moving over your muscles, feeling you relax against him while every bit of tension was slowly being worked out of you; his touch melting you in every way. His lips gently pressed against every forming bruise on your body, a soft apology for his roughness, while you closed your eyes again; relishing in his touch. </p>
<p>“Would you like anything else?” Xemnas’s gravely voice asking, pulling you from your thoughts while his hands now rested on your stomach, pulling you endlessly closer against him. His head rested on your shoulder, his hair ticking you ever so slightly. </p>
<p>“I think just some sleep,” you quietly said, resting your head against his shoulder before his lips lightly pressed against yours, his hands moving to your thighs, gently rubbing them. </p>
<p>“No-“ you cut off his actions, Xemnas softly chuckling at your denial before resting his face in the crook of your neck. </p>
<p>“My heart,” he said, barely audible, and if you were crazy you would of said you heard emotion in his voice; if you were crazy you would of said you heard the soft quiver to his voice, the softness Of his tone, the way his body seemed to collapse over yours- but that’s only if you were crazy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. nsfw- xemnas headcanons [feminine s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>one of my first posts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>When you joined the organization, you noticed Xemnas’s handsomeness and the way he was so reserved, rendered mysterious.</li>
<li>Xemnas noticed you soon after, for the way you carried yourself; put together, mature, and independent.</li>
<li>He loves the way you do your hair- sometimes in a put together bun with strands framing your face, sometimes your hair down with soft waves- and likes to stroke it when he can.</li>
<li>At first, he simply appreciated you, watching the way you completed mission after mission with ease- and gave care to each one.</li>
<li>But the more and more he watched you, the more he realized that he was <b><em>noticing</em></b> you</li>
<li>After this, Xemnas request you to be with him sometimes, alone- simply to discuss missions and goals of the Organization while gazing at Kingdom Hearts.</li>
<li>Xemnas enjoys your composed company and sometimes leaves lingering touches on your shoulders and arms, leaving mixed messages behind as you returned to your room.</li>
<li>The more he calls you, the more you enjoy his company and look forward to your private meetings- noticing the way he respected your demeanor and opinion.</li>
<li>After one exhausting mission, you lay your head on his shoulder and he let you relax against him, pulling you closer to him to rest against his chest. As you became flustered, he simply kept speaking, letting his deep voice rumble through you.</li>
<li>These soft meetings continued- the strange, artificial softness of him holding you close, as kisses and strokes were added- until you could be held comfortably, discussing various topics.</li>
<li>Xemnas knows he doesn’t feel anything but something is there. Something making him want you to come back day after day.</li>
<li>The relationship becomes more between the two of you, bringing up the memories of emotions and the emptiness of a Nobody.</li>
<li>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</li>
<li>After one conversation you had with Xigbar where he got a little too close and flirty with you, Xemnas took his meeting that night to claim you- nipping at your neck, grabbing at your legs, and growling in your ear- and make sure you understood <em>who</em> and <em><b>only who</b></em> to submit to.</li>
<li>You were not given a mission the next day and you also could not walk.</li>
<li>These nights become for frequent- discovering what you both like in bed.</li>
<li>Sometimes, the feminine lingerie you wear gets to him, and well, he has to buy you more ;)</li>
<li>Overall, he enjoys your company, in your maturity and composer and enjoys having you be his even when neither of you can feel.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. nsfw- xemnas headcanons [spicy]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hiya! Could you please write some hcs for Xemnas? Possibly wandering into more lewd territory?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Xemnas is very sure in everything he does; there is no second-guessing</li>
<li>So since he has chosen you, you are his for good now; he has watched you for as long as he can to be sure that you are the one he wants- the one who is able to bring out the echo of emotions he never had</li>
<li>Xemnas is extremely observant of you; even if you haven’t voiced your distaste in something or someone, he has noticed it- from small displeasure of your food being too sweet to the way you have hidden rage when those who bother you speak to you </li>
<li>Xemnas shows his interest in you by being subtle, but noticeable: the way his eyes linger on you, the way he turns his body to you when you’ve in a group, the way the sharpness in his voice is replaced by a sure but firm gentleness. </li>
<li>He likes if you are able to pick up on these silent displays of interest, but if you are not, he will make sure you understand his interest in you- normally by calling you into private meetings with him for no reason</li>
<li>These private meetings start off tame, simply speaking about kingdom hearts or how your mission went earlier in the day, while he creeps towards you- his arm brushing yours, his chest softly pressed against your back, his hands brushing against your hips or back- soft but sure touches beginning to set in the meaning of these meetings</li>
<li>Xemnas knows where to find you typically, sometimes even coming to your room randomly to speak with you, sometimes scaring the mess out of you (that southern Xigbar makes more sense now, huh)</li>
<li>He’s slow in claiming you, making sure you are okay with it and make sure that you understand the magnitude of what you are agreeing to- and once you agree, he moves forward and there is a new unspoken rule: do not touch you. </li>
<li>Xemnas kisses you slowly but with confidence; he doesn’t second-guess, but he also wants to be gentle enough with you for you to understand it is a relationship, as close as he is able to have one. </li>
<li>His kisses range; sometimes they are slow and sensual, his lips gently moving against yours while a hand rest on your back and one on your cheek, pulling your flush against his chest; sometimes they’re rough and demanding, his hands grabbing at your back or butt while his teeth nip at your lips, leaving you breathless and panting, before his tongue moves with yours for dominance, pushing you against the nearest wall or object. </li>
<li>Xemnas also knows how to touch you from day one, somehow figuring out how you like to be held in bed to how you like to be pleasured- he has already figured it out. </li>
<li>If he touches you, he likes to remove his gloves and touch you with his bare hand, being able to feel your skin and warmth directly</li>
<li>Xemnas makes it known when he wants you- his eyes lock on yours with intensity, his hands seeming to graze your skin before he pulls you against him, his lips by your ear while he tells you where he wants you and when he wants you</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>He will, and I repeat, he will not handle teasing well; he won’t let it simmer, he’ll just grab you and take you right then and there. You tried it once, unzipping your coat enough to let him see that there were two things underneath: a lacy red bra and a lacy tiny thong. The two of you were discussing something you were tired of talking about… so that changed the subject quickly.</li>
<li>Xemnas can’t feel anything but damn it sure feels like it when he takes you- his hands all over you, his teeth sunk into your neck, soft praises coming from his lips, his thrust sure and hard, the sound of skin on skin- makes it hard to believe he doesn’t feel even the tiniest bit of something. </li>
<li>He will fuck you anywhere. Do not test this man. Where Nothing Gathers? He’ll put you on his seat and get you to ride him, slowly kissing you while his hands lead the rolls of your hips. Gazing at Kingdom Hearts with him? He’ll push you against a wall, taking you roughly while he watches your expressions, a hand tightly in your hair so he can roughly kiss you. </li>
<li>Xemnas holds you in your sleep, actually readily accepting your physical affection, sometimes spooning you and sometimes pulling you to lay on top of his chest. His lips love somehow ending up on your neck.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. nsfw- xemnas [calling it even]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So I had this ridiculous thought while trying the Xemnas limit battle in the DLC. I’ve beaten nearly all of them but am really struggling with Xemnas. I joked to myself, “can’t I just give him a bj and we’ll call it a draw?” Could ya write something where reader and Xemnas are sparring/some kind of competition and then things get heated? 😝"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panting and fazing, you looked around into nothingness, silently cursing at yourself for asking to spar with Xemnas, while sweat beaded down your forehead. Your breath slightly burning while you panted before the nothingness faded, leaving you pinned against the ground by Xemnas. You watched him smirk over you, your pants loud while he stayed silent; his hair slightly tousled, his skin with a slight sheen of sweat, his eyes resting on yours with a burning passion.  </p>
<p>“Giving up?” Xemnas sneered, you barely fighting back against him. </p>
<p>“Can I just, I don’t know,” YOu panted, attempting to get his weight off of you and failing, “give you a blowjob and call it even?”</p>
<p>Xemnas stopped, keeping you pinned down, while a hungry look took over his eyes; amber cutting into yours before the grip on your hands lessened- his look alarming and exhilarating all at once. </p>
<p>“I wa-was just joking,” You quietly said before he pulled himself off of you, pulling you up with him before he shoved you back down onto your knees. His eyes flared with something that was unknown to you, your core barely aching from his rough movements, before his hand intertwined itself in your hair; his hips slowly grinding into your face, his bulge rubbing against your cheek, his eyes locked on yours. Resting your hands on his thighs, you slowly rubbed his muscles under the leather, his eyes silently telling you to continue. SIlently unbuckling and unzipping his pants, you pulled his length out before you felt your superiors eyes on you, burning into you, your hand wrapping around his length and pumping it gently; your hand resting at its base while you kitten licked the head, Xemnas’s hum of approval encouraging you, pushing his length into your mouth. Slowly moving your tongue against the underside, you looked up to Xemnas, his eyes closed and face relaxed while his hand continued to rest in your hair; completely at peace while you silently pleasured him. </p>
<p>Slowly moving your hand up, you pushed further down onto his dick, slowly lapping and sucking on him; his grip continuing to tighten in your hair. You pushed him as far as you could into his mouth, your hand now resting on his pelvis while you fought a gag at the intrusion to your throat, softly humming at him. You heard an escaped gasp from your hum, urging you to continue softly humming while you increase your pace. Increasing your pace, you continued until you were bobbing on him; your slurps and whimpers now echoing throughout the room while you stared up at Xemnas. His mouth now open in a silent sigh, obviously enjoying himself, while you worshipped him; your free hands slowly worshipping his thighs, your soft hums vibrating through him, your throat closing and rubbing around him in all the best ways. </p>
<p>Xemnas’s hand tightened, a silent warning that he was close, while his hips erratically pushed into your mouth, a gag coming in response despite him already being in your throat. His rougher pace set while he held your head in place, your hair pulled into his hand tightly, His soft gasp and sighs, despite being sparse, setting off a fire inside of you; your core softly throbbing while you watched Xemnas become undone over you. His loud, sudden moan shooting a throb through your core while his hand held you against his pelvis, your gag and surprised moan only riding out his orgasm while he finished in your throat. Your throat feeling numb, you looked up at Xemnas who savored the last few seconds of ecstasy, before his hand moved you off of his length as you silently swallowed his orgasm. His amber eyes shot to yours, silently taking note of the obvious arousal around you, before pulling you up for a rough kiss. </p>
<p>“You will have to do more for me to call it even with you, little one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. nsfw- xemnas [concinnity]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Anonymous-  Hello! ^^ Can I request to do a Daddy Kink!Xemnas? It’s either paired up with F!reader?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here, my darling,” Xemnas called to you, his eyes meeting yours as you walked over to him at his desk, gazing over your coat as you stood in front of his desk. </p>
<p>“Around, come beside me,” He commanded, turning his chair as he looked you over, your eyes meeting his as you held your hands in front of you. </p>
<p>“Did you wear what I told you to, darling?” He asked, ignoring his work as he pulled off his gloves. </p>
<p>“Yes, daddy,” you said, your voice higher pitched as you squirmed in your spot, watching as his eyes met yours. </p>
<p>“Then show your daddy like a good girl,” He simply said, leaning back in his chair as you followed his command- slowly pulling down the zipper of your coat, revealing the skimpy red lingerie that barely covered your skin, your skin revealed as the leather fell to the floor. </p>
<p>“Beautiful,” He quietly praised you, calling you over with the curve of his finger while he continued to look you over- your body clad in lace that barely covered you and heels that brought you higher yet made you feel smaller in the presence of this man. </p>
<p>“Now, have you been a good girl?” He quietly asked as his hands cupped your core, rubbing his leather clad fingers over your scarcely covered lips.<br/>“Yes, daddy,” You quietly said, softly panting at the touch.<br/>“Who does this belong to?” Xemnas asked, his eyes searing into you while you attempted to conceal your moans. </p>
<p>“You, daddy,” You sharply gasped as he pushed into you against the lace, barely penetrating your entrance. </p>
<p>“Good girl,” He praised, his hands leaving your core as he pulled you in front of his desk, pushing you down while you rested against the paper and wood, “You’ve been so good for me, I think you deserve a reward.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, daddy,” You whispered as your thong was pulled off, his gloved hands massaging your ass as he leaned forward- a long lick over your folds making you hold back a moan. </p>
<p>“Let me hear you, darling,” Xemnas said, his voice not far from a growl as he lapped you again, your louder moan echoing through the study, “good girl.” </p>
<p>He returned to your core, gently pressing his fingers in as he lapped at your clit, teasing you while you whimpered- his gloved fingers pressing into your core as shots of pleasure shot through your body, your walls clenching his fingers as he chuckled, everything making your body beg for more. </p>
<p>“So good for me,” He praised you, locking his lips over your clit as you whimpered, your hips bucking against his face just for a harsh slap to be landed on your ass.<br/>“Good girls are patient, isn’t that right?” He warned you, roughly suckling on your clit while you clawed at the desk, your loud cries and begs simply making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yes- Yes, fuck-” You gasp as a hand roughly grabbed your hair, yanking you off the desk while he loomed over you. </p>
<p>“You broke two rules, darling, what were they?”<br/>“I didn’t address my daddy as daddy and I cursed,” You said after a moment, loudly panting while the burn in your body dissipated.<br/>“Hm,” He hummed, watching your stillness as he thought it over, “Lay back down on the desk. I need to destress.” </p>
<p>“Yes, daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. nsfw- xemnas [dangerous game]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Okay but what if I asked to Dom Xemnas? Like... can I bite him all over? Can I please bite him up and dom his brains out? Can I overstimulate him during a meeting? Is that legal for you to write? If so can I 🅱️ls get this?" | "please can i request using a vibrator on xemnas during a meeting and overstimulating him until he begs me to F U CK HIM GOOD. DAMN."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“S</b>hit-” Xemnas cursed, clawing at the sheets above his head as you continued to bury your teeth into his skin, your soft, sick chuckle making him buck his hips into empty air. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, superior?” you teased, your eyes cutting up to meet his own, his eyes shrouded with a haze of lust that could only be remedied by you. </p>
<p>“Please- hurry up,” He begged, his eyes leaving yours in a moment of shame as you chuckled, your nails raking down his chest as he hissed at the limited stimulation, his hips bucking again. </p>
<p>“Aww, was that a little beg?” you sneered as you ran your lips down his collarbone, pulling back your lips to graze your teeth down his chest, grazing his nipple as he relished in the pleasurable pain. </p>
<p>“W-We have a me-meeting, please,” he whimpered again, his voice an oddity in it’s quietness.<br/>“Oh, that’s right, we do, don’t we?” You smirked as you sat up, looking down at him as you pulled your lip in between your teeth. </p>
<p>“What are you doing to do?” Xemnas quietly panted, his eyes cutting up to look at you as you got off the bed, his low sound of disapproval adorable and ineffective.<br/>“Well, I can’t just let you come down from your pretty little high, now can I? That would just be cruel,” You explained as you pulled out a little vibrating egg, a low grumble leaving his throat. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare grumble,” You warned lowly, spreading his legs apart as you settled in between them, looking down at him as you pulled out his red buttplug- his collarbones littered with darkening purple marks, your teeth leaving trails of red lines down his chest as you worshiped him, his body wrecked and marked- just the way you liked him.</p>
<p>“This’ll just keep you ready for me after the meeting, there’s no reason to be a brat about it,” You purred as you pushed the toy in, his hole happily taking it as he hummed, running your hands up his thighs as he relaxed, “See- doesn’t that feel good?” </p>
<p>Xemnas silently nodded as he rested his head against the pillow, his eyes slipped shut as his face relaxed- his body in a state of temporary peace. </p>
<p>“Good,” you smirked, turning the vibrator onto a low, tormenting “vrr” as he gasps, rutting his hips against the bed as you watched him. </p>
<p>“Now that we have that settled, let’s get ready for that meeting, shall we?” </p>
<p>—–</p>
<p>As much as you could love the man, nothing could prepare you for the constant dronning on that meetings were- Xemnas’s voice, a dronning constant white noise that let you slip your eyes shut, a temporary required moment of rest for you. Well, that was if you didn’t hold a controller to the vibrator that you knew was snuggly against his prostate in your pocket. </p>
<p>Silently shifting, you rested your hooded head on your hand as you reached in your pocket, finding the little remote as you bumped up a setting, catching the slightest flinch in Xemnas’s seat- the vibrator obviously doing it’s job as you smirked. The low setting was enough to make him flinch and alert as you were certain of his hard on- a note for how much longer you wanted this to go on. </p>
<p>Cutting your eyes up to the highest chair, you watched as you slowly bumped up the settings to a middle ground- something strong enough to force him to an orgasm if you stayed there, yet not strong enough to make him groan outright. On that note, it would be horrible if you actually made Xemnas groan in the middle of a meeting- you understood he would completely turn the tables on you and punish you for it. </p>
<p>Xigbar’s voice cut through the room as you turned the dial to the highest setting, watching Xemnas stay still as he continued to control his breaths- his breaths stilled as he clutched the armrests of the chair before breathing normally again- a smirk spreading across your face. </p>
<p>
  <em>He came. </em>
</p>
<p>You continued to watch as you barely turned the vibrator down, watching as he continued to become silently overstimulated as you were sure that the haze that you knew all too well would cover his gaze and make him just as you wanted him- submissive and willing. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>“How many times did you cum?” You quietly asked as Xemnas laid back on the bed, his gloves and boots removed and aimlessly thrown off as he stared up at you- your hands on his belt as you worked it off. </p>
<p>“Once,” Xemnas quietly panted, his squirms making you smirk as he silently begged to be touched.<br/>“Not twice?” You asked as you pulled off his pants, running your hands back up to his ruined boxers.<br/>“Almost, but no,” </p>
<p>Quietly humming, you reached back up to pull off his coat, casting it off to the side as you rested in his lap, rutting your hips against his as he hissed. </p>
<p>“What do you want, Superior,” you purred as you pulled his hands up over his head, his eyes dilated and barely focusing as he watched you. </p>
<p>“Fuck me,” he panted, weakly rutting his hips against yours, “And take the vibrator out- please.”</p>
<p>“Whoops,” You sneered as you locked his hands in place, finally going in between his legs as he watched you finally pull it out, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. </p>
<p>“So what you’ve told me is that you’re already close to cumming again,” you repeated, getting off of him for a moment to pull out the strap on, his eyes slipped shut as he let out a soft “mhmm”. </p>
<p>“Good- that means you’ll get to cum soon,” You quietly said, pulling on the strap on before getting back in between his legs, your lips immediately taking one of his nipples while you poured lube into your hand, gently rubbing his hole as you spread the lube. </p>
<p>“Please-” Xemnas panted as he watched you lube the strap on, his legs immediately wrapping around your waist as you pulled away from his nipple- your hands resting on his hips as you pushed into him. </p>
<p>“Hmn,” he groaned as he took the welcomed intrusion, his eyes half-lidded as he relished in the stretch.<br/>“Good boy,” you praised him as you immediately began moving in him, his mouth hung open in loud pants, his eyes hazed over in lust. </p>
<p>“More~” Xemnas lowly moaned, your hips starting to snap against his as you quicken your pace, his head thrashing against the bed as his orgasm approached- his leaking cock twitching against his stomach. </p>
<p>“Are you close?” You softly said asy you pulled his attention back to you, his quick nod making you smile as one of your hands took his length, quickly pumping him as he squirmed under you. </p>
<p>“Come on, Xemnas,” you purred, his name leaving your mouth as he groaned, pushing him over the edge as he orgasmed- his seed covering your hand as you pumped him through his orgasm, stalling your hips against him as he panted under you. </p>
<p>“Did that feel good, Superior?” You softly asked as you pulled out of him, discarding the strap on as you pulled yourself onto his stomach, unlocking the handcuffs as he relaxed under you. </p>
<p>“Hm, yes,” He hummed, pulling you down against him, “you played a dangerous game today.” </p>
<p>“And you loved it~” </p>
<p>“Yes, I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. nsfw- xemnas [stress relief] [lord xemnas i]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Could I politely request some sub!Xemnas x dom!reader? (I maaaaaay have read the pegging fic and loved it a lot if you couldn't tell sksksksks-- xP)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Xemnas quietly asked you, your hands rubbing his tense shoulders while he finally placed down the mission reports. </p>
<p>“Trying to make you relax,” You leaned down, whispering in his ear, a shiver running down his spine, “You’ve been working too long.”<br/>“I am fine, my heart,” He quietly said, betraying his words as he rests his head against you.<br/>“Please, won’t you come to bed?” You gently ran your hands down his chest, softly kissing his neck, his muscles twitching under your soft touch. </p>
<p>“To do what?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, sleep?” </p>
<p>“What’s in it for me?” </p>
<p>“For the love, please just go to sleep with me,” You finally sighed, feeling him chuckle against you in response. </p>
<p>“Only if you are the one who destresses me,” He said after a moment, gently pushing your hands off to stand up, his eyes immediately finding yours. </p>
<p>“So you’re in that mood tonight, hm?” You hummed, pulling him against him, kissing his neck and jaw. </p>
<p>“Not completely in that mood, but I would like you to take care of me,” Xemnas finally admitted, the faintest blush covering his cheeks. </p>
<p>You quietly hummed, kissing his jaw before pulling him to your bedroom, his hand gently squeezing yours. The door closing behind the two of you as you pulled him against you again, kissing his lips with vigor as his gasp against your lips made you smirk. His hands holding yours as his tongue gently moved against yours, your hands tangling themselves in his hair, a low moan vibrating against your lips. </p>
<p>“Strip and lay on the bed,” You quietly commanded him against his lips, the rare dominance you were given being used to your ability. Mimicking your command as Xemnas stripped, you removed your own coat and underclothes, joining him on the bed. </p>
<p>“You just need to stop overworking yourself,” you quietly explained, kissing his chin up to his lips, gently capturing his lips again while he whimpered against yours, his tongue gently rubbing against yours- a soft submission of his making your core ache. </p>
<p>“I do not believe I am,” Xemnas uncharacteristically panted, his eyes meeting yours before you gently ran a hand down his chest, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. </p>
<p>“I do, let me take care of you, Superior,” You whispered, gently gripping his length, pumping him gently while he sighed, his body relaxing against the bed. </p>
<p>“Please, more,” He whimpered, his voice drawn out and breathy, his eyes meeting yours again before you gently kissed down his chest. Xemnas’s hand gently holding onto your hair. </p>
<p>“I thought you wanted me to be in charge,” You teased, holding onto his hips, kissing the head of his cock. </p>
<p>“Hm, this is the most power you get without pegging me,” He finally smirked, your mouth wrapping around his cock as a broken moan echoed through the room.<br/>“I’ll just have to peg you then,” You smirked, pulling off of his cock while you pumped him, his head falling back onto the pillow. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” </p>
<p>“You heard me,” You gently cupped his balls, massaging them in your hand, “Get on your knees.”</p>
<p>“And why would I do tha- ah-” Xemnas was cut off by a moan, his head falling back as you squeezed his length. </p>
<p>“Because, I’m going to peg you, now,” You pulled yourself to be kneeling by his hips, pulling his head up by his hair, “On your knees.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. nsfw- xemnas [lord xemnas ii]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Dang well now I need a fic where Xemnas lets his S/O peg and dom him and he's left with a limp! (I can wait tho! Thank you for quenching our thirst lmao"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re not in char- hmp-” Xemnas bit off his sharp comment as you curled your finger against his prostate, his shaky breath making you bite your lip. </p>
<p>“I’m not what? You need to speak up,” You sneered, smirking at your partner who rested on all fours under you, his soft pants making your core clench while you watched his hole greedily take your finger. </p>
<p>“In charge,” He groaned out, another finger adding your first while you slowly began to scissor him, feeling his tightness around your fingers. </p>
<p>“You’re right, I am in charge,” You smirked as you twisted his words, his low growl of irritation becoming a higher pitched moan as you rubbed both fingers against his prostate. </p>
<p>“You’re going to look lovely with a cock in you, Lord Xemnas,” You drew out his name, his breath stopping for a moment while he took in your title for him and every filthy word that fell from your mouth. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for a cock?” You sneered again, watching the way his muscles twitched under you. </p>
<p>“What do you think?” Xemnas snapped back, irritation thick in his voice, a rough smack against his ass making him hiss. </p>
<p>“I asked you a question, Lord Xemnas,” You lowly warned him, smacking his ass again, “It would be wise for you to answer it.” </p>
<p>“Do you think I-” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Your hole clenches so cute when you get a spank, maybe I should do it more if you can’t learn how to act,” You quietly said, smacking his ass roughly again. </p>
<p>“And how is that?” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Well, for one-” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Not-” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Talking-” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Back.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>His muscles clenched around your fingers, making you bite your lip, his ass turning a pretty pink from your spanks. </p>
<p>“..Yes.” He weakly said, his cock leaking in precum onto the bed, his ears red in humiliation. </p>
<p>“What was that?” </p>
<p>“Yes I’m ready for a cock,” </p>
<p>“You’re good when you want to be, Lord Xemnas,” You sneered, before pulling your fingers out of his hole, gently rubbing more lube onto your strap on before spreading his cheeks, gently moving your thumb in circles over his hole before gently pushing the head of the strap on in, watching his head fall forward.</p>
<p>“Shit-” He quietly cursed, moving his hips back against yours while you let him freely move to adjust. </p>
<p>“You look so pretty on all fours, Lord Xemnas; do you want me to fuck you now?”  </p>
<p>“Yes-” He whined out, barely giving you time to finish your question before you snapped your hips forward, his low moan resonating through the room as you set a quick pace. </p>
<p>“I bet you liked me spanking you, didn’t you?” You sneered at him, his loud pants and groans making your core ache. </p>
<p>“I asked you a question,” You reminded him, a hand intertwining in his hair and yanking his head up, his groan resonating again. </p>
<p>“Ye-yes,” He stammered out, his eyes rolled back at your hand pulling on his sensitive scalp, every little movement making his cock twitch. </p>
<p><b>Smack.</b> </p>
<p>“So pretty~” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“With your ass all pink~” </p>
<p><b>Smack.</b> </p>
<p>“Isn’t that right?” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack smack smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Yes- hmm- yes,” Xemnas whimpered out, his voice uncharacteristically gruff and high all at once, his hole clenching around the strap on as you continued your quick pace. </p>
<p>“Hmm, you’re going to cum soon, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Ah- Yes-” </p>
<p>“You’re going to cum all over this bed?” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Yes-”</p>
<p>“All because your darling is fucking you?” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“Yes- Fuck!” Xemnas cursed, his arms failing him as you released his hair, his upper body falling limp while you rode out his orgasm, his cock twitching and releasing all over the bed. Stalling, you let him ride himself out with a few more thrust before a loud whimper was muffled by the bed sheets. </p>
<p>“So pretty~” You praised him, pulling the strap on out of him and looking down at his clenching hole, missing what filled him. </p>
<p>“Can you even move?” You teased, spreading his cheeks again and shoving your thumbs in his hole, his choked moan making you whimper. </p>
<p>“What do you think?” Xemnas said dryly, not even making a motion to move away from your ministrations. </p>
<p>“Aww, everyone gets to see you with a limp tomorrow,” you sneered, kissing his back, “Isn’t that right, Lord Xemnas?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. nsfw- xemnas [punishment]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So jumping on this bandwagon of turning thirsty thoughts into asks here, could the one where Xemnas gets his fine ass sneakily slapped followed by the reader getting spanked and fucked into next week be turned into one? Those asks earlier make it impossible for me to stop thinking about it and this thirsty anon would really appreciate it so much if you would! &gt;w&lt;"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down one of the halls of the Castle That Never Was with your superior, your thoughts wandered to his ass, watching it the best you could while he two of you walked; snapping away from your thoughts, you walked beside the man who was your superior in private and in the eyes of the other organization members. </p>
<p>“Do you understand?” Xemnas asked you, your thoughts completely pulled away from your daydreams.</p>
<p>“Possibly,” You lightly teased, turning the corner with him. </p>
<p>“Hm,” He pursed his lips, cutting his eyes at you while you were led through a dark corridor to his study. </p>
<p>“Hm what?” You teased again, running a hand down his back, feeling the muscle through his leather coat. </p>
<p>Xemnas didn’t respond, simply barely smiling while walking ahead of you, your eyes landing on his ass again; Xemnas stopping in front of you, you kept your eyes locked on it. Not even thinking, you landed a firm slap on his ass, his eyes widening while he tensed. </p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Xemnas asked in a low voice, a threatening tone dripping from his words. Before you could respond, he swiftly grabbed your wrist, pulling you in front of him to bend you over his desk. You could feel him staring into your back, a low growl in the back of his throat, before you were yanked against him again, enough time for him to unzip your coat and leave you in your pants and boots- only to be shoved back onto the desk. </p>
<p>“Was that amusing to you?” He growled, landing a harsh smack against your clothed ass, causing you to squeal in surprise, “Answer me.” </p>
<p>“Maybe,” You smirked, another smack landed on your ass. </p>
<p>“Try again.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” <b>smack. </b></p>
<p>“You minx,” He growled, pulling you up aggressively, “Strip. Now.” </p>
<p>You stood up, a slight sting against your ass while you decided to finally start listening, taking off your boots, slowly bending over while stripping off your pants, taking off your bra slowly, only to bend over again once you pulled off your lacy panties. </p>
<p>“On the desk.” </p>
<p>You placed both of your hands on the desk, his hand gently moving up your back to push you flush against the it, completely leaving your body while nothingness filled your vision. </p>
<p>“You’re going to sit here, not move, and take your punishment.” </p>
<p>You felt his bare hand on your skin, slowly moving over your ass, before a harsh smack was landed against your reddening skin. </p>
<p>“You should know your place-”</p>
<p>
  <b>Smack</b>
</p>
<p>“And know-” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack</b>
</p>
<p>“Who you belong to.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack smack smack. </b>
</p>
<p>“You should know-”</p>
<p>
  <b>Smack</b>
</p>
<p>“To act right-”</p>
<p>
  <b>Smack</b>
</p>
<p>“No matter-”<br/><b>Smack </b></p>
<p>“Our level of privacy.” </p>
<p><b>Smack smack smack.</b> </p>
<p>“Do you understand me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” You whimpered, barely audible. </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack </b>
</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” You said louder. </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack</b>
</p>
<p>“Yes, superior.” </p>
<p>“Good girl.” </p>
<p>You blinked your eyes, finally back to his study, his fingers slowly feeling over your folds, slowly dipping into your core. </p>
<p>“Taking your punishment so well,” Xemnas quietly praised, kneeling down behind you, his tongue gently flicking over your clit- gently fingering you while he suckled on your clit- your hips attempting to not buck. His tongue left you, a hand rubbing your spanked skin, and you heard the quiet sound of his belt buckle being undone, his hands gently gripping your hips, his thumbs softly rubbing your skin. </p>
<p>“Now, you’re going to take your punishment, like a good little one; do you understand?” Xemnas said lowly, gently pushing into your core. </p>
<p>“Yes, superior,” You said- his rough thrust into your core leading your response into a moan. His thrust stilled deep inside of you- hitting every spot that set of sparks in your eyes- just for his length to move completely out of you, thrusting back to hit every single spot that you loved. Xemnas gripped your hips firmer, starting a punishing pace into your core, every thrust setting off shots of pleasure through your body- your groans echoing through his study while your hands clung onto the desk. His pants your only encouragement while he pushed you through your first orgasm, barely even noticing your walls clenching around him, continuing his pace- growling at your back arching off of the desk. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the study, leaving you aching and already sore, while he never bat an eye. </p>
<p>“You are going to understand your place, little one,” Xemnas said lowly, not even a hint of exhaustion in his voice while he pushed you to your second orgasm, your hips convulsing under his, your loud whimpers only encouraging him. </p>
<p>“You are going to cum again, aren’t you little one?” </p>
<p>“Yes, superior,” You groaned out, silently begging for him to slow even though you knew it would not be answered. </p>
<p>“You are not going to cum until I say,” He commanded, his pace somehow increasing- your whimpers and moans becoming screams while your legs trembled, only held up by the constant slap of his hips. </p>
<p>“Please, superior,” you begged, feeling the coil about to snap, his growl causing your walls to clench. </p>
<p>“Hold it,” He said lowly, only articulated with a harsh slap to your sore cheek. </p>
<p>“Please!”</p>
<p>“Hold.”</p>
<p>“Please! Please, please, superior,” You cried, tears threatening to fall from your eyes, every thrust too much and not enough all at the same time. </p>
<p>“Cum,” Xemnas commanded, his length rubbing your walls in all the right ways, your eyes rolling to the back of your head while you cried a broken cry, cumming around his cock while his seed filled you. Xemnas panted, pulling out of you to regain his composure, your body weak and sore. </p>
<p>“Are you sore?” </p>
<p>“Yes, superior.” You said quietly, his hands gently pulling you against him, his bare chest pressed into your back. </p>
<p>“I want you to walk to the shelf,” He said lowly in your ear, his breath fanning your ear, his lips softly pressing against it. </p>
<p>You slowly attempted to walk, only for your legs to give out and to fall to the ground, your trembling muscles giving out. </p>
<p>“Good,” Xemnas lowly chuckled, walking over to you and lifting you into his arms, “Then you know your place again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. nsfw- xemnas [rough morning]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I’d wanna wake up with Xemnas’ morning wood pressed against my ass so I can rub against him and tease him until he wakes up enough to pound me into the mattress. Can we turn that into an ask? Haha"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly blinking, you yawned at the warm embrace of the morning; the strong arm wrapped around your middle, your partners slow breaths against your neck while he remained asleep, and his stiff member poking into your ass while you slowly woke up. Snuggling closer to the warm, firm chest that held you, you slowly ground your ass against his length, feeling it slowly move against you while you quietly whimpered; the dull throb in-between your legs warming you, biting your lip while you thought of Xemnas being awake with you. Thinking of the way his warm hands run over you, the callouses tickling your skin, his hot lips running across your neck; your hips continuing to grind against this length, your soft pants lost in the pillow beside you- his arm tightening around your middle before you felt his hot breath against your ear. </p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing, little minx?” Xemnas gravelly, morning voice hot in your ear, making you whimper and grind harder against him, his arm moving down to stall your hips. </p>
<p>“A little needy minx in my bed,” He continued, his teeth sinking into your ear, “Grinding against my cock like a little whore.” </p>
<p>“Please,” You whimpered, attempting to relieve the heat between your legs again. </p>
<p>“And what if I do not find it necessary to do as you ask?” He sneered, holding his cock hard against you. </p>
<p>“Please, superior,” You begged, his growl making your core even more wet, before you were shoved under him, caging you in his arms before his lips crashed into yours- his teeth biting down on your bottom lip, his tongue shoving against yours, his hand finding your core and roughly kneading it. Your moans muffled by his rough lips against yours, his fingers dipping into your aching core, roughly fingering you while you laid below him, helpless; his hand moving under your large sleep shirt, roughly kneading your breast in synch with his rough fingers, his actions overwhelming you beyond belief. </p>
<p>Pulling away, he panted against your lips, the dark hunger in his eyes before flipping you over, shoving your head into a pillow, roughly thrusting into you- your groan ripping through your throat only to be muffled by the bed. His length roughly thrusting into you, his skin slapping against yours, his thrust bruising while you helplessly cried into the mattress at the rough pleasure that coursed through you- one of his hands bruising your hips and one of his hands holding your lower back down. His own loud, uncontrolled groans echoing through the room, his rough thrust stretching you out in the best way, hitting the spot that drove you insane, your throat already sore from screaming- everything driving insane. His hand from your back finding your hair, roughly pulling you up to your hands, pulling out of you and flipping you over again. His hands pulling your legs apart roughly, pulling you up- your shoulders still on the mattress while he held you up to his mouth- and his tongue immediately taking the place of his cock; his tongue quickly flicking over your clit, sucking on your folds, every rough movement causing your sore throat to choke out broken moans of his name. Every movement quick and precise, your hands clutching onto the sheets in desperation for grounding. </p>
<p>“Little minx,” Xemnas growled, flipping you back over to resume his rough thrust; his cock thrusting into you roughly, your tight coil barely holding together while you screamed, your vision going white with one harsh thrust against a special spot- your body convulsing under him while he briefly pulled out, his fingers quickly rubbing your clit, your vision blurring at the edges, the foreign feeling of your orgasm overtaking you while you squirted- his length delving back into you with a few more rough thrust before his orgasm rushed through him, filling you with his seed. The last few thrust of milking himself out before pulling out of you- his pants heavy in the air with a mix of your whimpers, leaning over your sore body and kissing your shoulder, his hands lovingly holding you while you felt his seed drip out of you. </p>
<p>“You need a shower,” Xemnas sneered, turning you over- your hair sticking to your forehead in thick sweat, your face flushed and red, your broken pants- his pride bubbling in his chest while looking at you. </p>
<p>“Thanks, I’m aware,” you panted hoarsely, his lips softly kissing yours.  </p>
<p>“I’ll draw you a bath; stay in here for the day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed<br/>it really does help even if these are older.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>